Picture Perfect
by ChemicallyEnhanced
Summary: Masamune takes a secret picture of Ritsu laughing one night. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi; otherwise I'd probably smile a lot more.

* * *

It was the moment that Masamune knew he was truly head over heels for this man. The occasion wasn't anything special whatsoever, just a drink between co-workers for yet another New Year finished at Marukawa without breaking down into madness from late deadlines and inopportune vacations from staff and—

Well, it wasn't something really worth celebrating for. And there was most likely no work for the next day, as everyone would be too hung-over to do much of anything except nurse their pounding headaches and try not to vomit when they stood up. Masamune, thankfully, was not one of those people, always ready to work at a moment's notice with no trouble whatsoever.

Anyways, so the editing team of _Emerald_ was at a normal _izakaya_ , drinking away their worries and stress and just enjoying each other's company. Masamune would be the first to say that these people were his friends, if not even close friends.

It wasn't anything special, really, because the others were relieving their burdens on each other and joking around about rumors they'd heard around the office, even if they were true or not. And, for once, Ritsu was actually relaxed as he took a swig of his beer and nodded attentively at a story Kisa was telling everyone else. Something about one time he found one of his old classmates and they'd gotten drunk together over their lonely, single lives? It seemed a depressing story to Masamune, but he was barely listening anyways.

In the presence of his fellow co-workers, Masamune couldn't lavish as much attention on his adorable subordinate as much as he'd like to—and that sweater Ritsu was wearing looked so cute on him—but he was able to at least sneak glances at him while he wasn't looking and was distracted by the warm and friendly atmosphere surrounding them. There was no need to speak, anyways.

And then he saw it.

The curve of pale pink lips. The wonderful, enchanting sound that came out of it.

Ritsu was…laughing. And he looked absolutely breathtaking.

Masamune didn't know what he happened to be laughing _about_ , but at this moment, he found he didn't exactly care that much. The person he loved was laughing and actually letting his inhibitions down around them. His heart beat a little faster at the sight. Maybe he could get Ritsu to laugh like that because of _him_ one day, too.

Before he could even stop himself, Masamune had taken his phone out and quickly snapped a silent picture of Ritsu as he was still laughing. Nobody noticed, of course—they were all too busy chattering—nobody except the person he took the picture of. Ritsu looked at him, face completely loosened of his usual frowns and glares, just the slightest hint of confusion gracing his sweet face. But he didn't say anything, only shook his head and turned back to comment on something that Hatori said.

Masamune felt the corner of his lips tug upward, but didn't give any other indication to the contentment he was feeling inside. It was so difficult for him to get Ritsu to give him an expression that wasn't negative, but when he succeeded, the reward was…gratifying. There really was nothing better than spending time with Ritsu—even though the others were there. Still.

As they left the _izakaya_ , Kisa stumbling out the door and the others shuffling after him, Masamune snuck a peek at the picture he'd taken on his cell phone again. He glanced over at Ritsu, who had his hands in his pockets and didn't look all too sober, either, face red and almost…expectant, like he presumed Masamune would follow him. Masamune smiled to himself and shut his phone, following after Ritsu towards the subway.

His smile grew somewhat into a smirk as he took Ritsu's hand and the other didn't protest.

 _Ah…I'm happy._

* * *

A/N: Random scene. I don't know. What a cheesy title.

-ChemicallyEnhanced


	2. Chapter 2

I guess this one is for **Aurum19** , because she suggested it. Enjoy guys! ^^

Note: this is only a two-shot, nothing more. I don't have the attention span to write anymore, lol.

* * *

It was awkward.

Scratch that. It was _beyond_ awkward. Even he, Masamune, as someone who regularly ignored the atmosphere or just didn't care enough to read it, could tell that it was awkward. He had invited and/or forced Ritsu into his apartment—when has he ever _not_ done that?—under the guise of _work_ of all things, christ; but so far, they hadn't gotten through anything whatsoever. Well, 'anything' being the relative term here. Maybe Ritsu thought they'd been productive for the whole night, but Masamune himself believed that in terms of their god-damn relationship that still wasn't _real_ …well, nothing had been accomplished.

All he'd managed to do in the hour that Ritsu had been in his apartment was to make him a cup of tea and bring one inch less of space in between them—which still wasn't very much considering they had both been nearly on opposite sides of the couch. Masamune was, to put it very lightly, frustrated. It was a constant dance and tumble around Ritsu, never knowing when he would actually be compliant for once or literally _slap_ him—that one night in front of the library still occasionally brought him shivers—so Masamune would have to back off and give Ritsu his space. It was exhausting sometimes.

Eyes narrowed, he scooted over a bit more and glanced at Ritsu's storyboards, noting that, even though he always mocked and degraded the other editor, he still had the overwhelming potential to become a great manga editor. Ch, more thoughts of work. Would this ever en—ah, no.

"Onodera," Masamune called, deliberately lowering his voice to a tone he thought was alluring.

Ritsu sighed and placed his storyboards on his lap. "Yes, Takano-san?" Well, that didn't work.

Masamune, while wondering what to reply with—he really had no idea honestly—suddenly remembered that one night, a few months ago during New Year's. When Ritsu had laughed in front of him and had looked so amazing that he still had trouble catching his breath sometimes whenever he looked at the pictur. It made Masamune really want to make Ritsu laugh because of _him_ , because _he_ was the one who put that expression on the other's face.

So he didn't say anything. He just let his actions speak for him. Unexpectedly, Masamune found himself lunging towards Ritsu, knocking him against the armrest of the couch and leaning over him.

"T-takano-san?!" Ritsu shouted, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. "What are you doing..?"

What _was_ he doing, really? Masamune had no idea. Well, he shrugged inwardly, instincts became a great friend in this type of situation. So he brought his hands to Ritsu's sides and started brushing them back and forth lightly. Ritsu squirmed, a smile threatening to come to his face as he bit his lip harshly. Masamune's smile turned absolutely triumphant. He continued tickling Ritsu's sides, his fingers moving up and down Ritsu's torso.

Finally, Ritsu couldn't help it anymore. He burst out laughing, tears immediately coming to his eyes.

Struggling to breathe, Ritsu tried to push away at Masamune's hands. "S-stop! I can't…I can't—"He fell into laughter again, and Masamune was entranced.

He'd thought Ritsu was beautiful when he laughed those few months ago, on that cold and snowy evening. But Masamune wasn't even close to describing how utterly _breathtaking_ Ritsu was now in this moment. It really wasn't because he was laughing due to Masamune's tickle attack, not really. It really was because Ritsu was just…happy, and not being the total stubborn ass he usually was around Masamune. Masamune felt his heart swell with joy, joy that threatened to spill out of that organ in between his lungs and spill onto Ritsu in front of him. He really…really loved Ritsu.

And when he finally stopped tickling him—Ritsu was complaining and pouting slightly about almost soiling his pants—and when he leaned down to kiss Ritsu deeply and Ritsu didn't seem to pull away, Masamune felt that maybe…just maybe Ritsu might love him, too.

* * *

A/N: This turned into a mountain of fluff. Wow. Hope you enjoyed, anyways!

-ChemicallyEnhanced


End file.
